


weight has lifted

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 5 [18]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A weight lifts from Elsa's shoulders the moment her eyes meet vivid green.</p>
            </blockquote>





	weight has lifted

**Author's Note:**

> I know the land/distance situation here doesn't make sense. Sorry. Just roll with it. :)

Elsa had watched 168 moons pass and she figured that she was finally of age to wander the forgotten forest. As long as she wore her gloves and avoided people she would be fine.

She didn't realize she was stumbling into a clearing until she was tripping over it. When she gained her bearings and looked around her, she noticed a tall tower. Elsa couldn't help her curiosity, even though she knew someone must lie within. She crept up close, examined the structure and made her decision.

The Princess built a snow hill beneath her feet until she stood level with the only window of the tower. She gazed inside only to have her breath catch in her throat. It had been many moons since she had seen a stranger, but the beautiful girl inside must have been around her age.

Before she realized it, she was inside the window. It startled the blonde that was dancing around the room. Bright green eyes transfixed Elsa's soul. She drew in a breath that was audible throughout the chamber. “I am the Princess to the Snow, Elsa.”

The blond just looked confused and wary in the most adorable way and before she spoke, Elsa knew she was taken with this girl. There was no one else for her, and that made her square her shoulders and stand a little straighter, a grin stealing her face as a feeling of freedom truly settled in her heart and in her magic.

“Uh, Rapunzel."


End file.
